


Bed Time Stories

by ludgerkresnik



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Gen, M/M, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ludgerkresnik/pseuds/ludgerkresnik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Traian is running from Kosta, he ends up taking the first exit he sees, which happened to be an open window. Inside, he was not expecting to see a little boy nor was he expecting to remember those stupid emotions humans tend to get around children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed Time Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Names:
> 
> Traian-Romania  
> Ion-Moldova  
> Kosta-Bulgaria

Red-brown eyes survey the room with a little frown, an overbite of a fang glints in contrast to the lamp that remains on. Of course it would be his luck to choose a child's room, judging from the few stuffed animals that litter on the floor and more on the bed, strategically placed to protect the child from invisible monsters. There's a picture book, forgotten, next to the twin sized bed and the stranger is almost tempted to pick it up and put it away but that's none of his business.

He turns back to the opened window and peers out, in search of his attacker and grins a little. Perhaps he lost the stupid hunter somewhere in the city. All Traian wanted to do was get laid by a pretty thing tonight and maybe find a meal, but when he did find that pretty thing, it blew up in his face quickly. Somehow, Kosta looks good in drag and Traian really should have realized it was him. What with that stupid, sexy accent and those stupid, gorgeous green eyes (wait, what? Why the fuck would he think Kosta is attractive) and that figure too lean to be feminine but with nice hips.

Traian sits down on the window sill and slides one leg out the window and tries to get a better look. Still, he can't see (or smell) anything so maybe it's safe for him to leave before the brat woke up for whatever reason.

“What are you doing, mister?”

Too late. Traian grimaces. “Uhhh, this is just a dream, kid. I'm not really here.”

The child blinks, frowning a little bit. “Are you sure?” He sits up now, gently hugging a toy to his chest. “'Cause I think I just woke up from a bad dream.” His brown eyes widen at a sudden thought. “A-are you going to eat my family?”

'Really?' “No. Not really.”

“I'm not dreaming,” The little boy says, cheerfully. “Wait. Are you a monster?”

Traian grins, showing his fangs. “Yes. And I'm a very scary monster who eats little boys who don't go back to sleep.”

“You don't seem that scary.”

Traian facepalms. “Didn't your parents ever teach you not to talk to strangers?”

“You're in my room.” The little boy points out. “And you seem like a nice stranger.”

“You are way too trusting, kid.”

“My name is Ion!” Ion gives him a large grin. “What's your name?”

“If I tell you it, do you promise to go back to sleep?”

“Uh-huh!”

Traian can't help but smile faintly. He remembers when he had a little brother, but that was so many years ago. “My name is Traian.” The child looks at him with interest, the large grin that's plastered on his face is so cute and so innocent, it's almost like he's looking into the past and at his little brother. Now isn't the time for nostalgia. He needs to leave.

“Can we be friends, Mr. Traian?”

“Fine.”

The little boy scrambles out of bed. “Can we play a game?”

“No. Little boys need their sleep. Maybe next time.” There won't be a next time, however. He wonders if Ion can tell, just from the way his smile seems to disappear.

“But--”

“Don't you wanna grow up to be big and strong?”

“Yes!”

“You gotta go to sleep, then.”

Ion purses his lips into a pout and snuggles into his comforter and blankets, grabbing a hold of his stuffed toy again. “Could you tell me a story first, Mr. Traian?”

Traian hesitates. At any moment, his parents could wake up and walk in, after all, Ion isn't bothering to keep his voice down and when that happens, the cops would surely be called. Which would mean, Kosta would know where his location is, and then he's screwed. He listens carefully, trying to catch any sounds of breathing.

“Why don't you ask your parents?”

“They're not home.” The blunt answer is enough to send chills down his spine. “They never have time for me,” Ion's brows furrow. “Please tell me a story, Mr. Traian? I promise I'll go to bed.”

It takes just one look into Ion's large eyes and Traian gives in—much like when his little brother was alive—and takes a seat on the bed. “Fine. Just this once,” He spoiled his little brother as often as he can, and when Traian was turned, he unfortunately disappeared and only reappeared in the night to keep an eye on the rascal. Something akin to homesickness sets in, but he's still in his homeland and without thinking, he reaches and ruffles Ion's soft hair. “Listen carefully, and I'll tell you the story of the golden stag.”

Ion grins victoriously, and has him wait as he sets up his stuffed toys in a way so they could all listen to the story and Traian's heart melts or well, what remains of Traian's heart. “Okay, I'm ready!” Ion finally announces.

So, Traian begins the story, weaving together the words just as he remembered them. Of course Ion listens attentively, but his eyes begin to droop at times and he forces himself to stay awake to listen to the entire story, but by the end, the child was slumbering away. Traian chuckles to himself and moves the toys around so they're “protecting” Ion. Almost automatically, Traian leans down and plants a light kiss on Ion's forehead before getting up and heading towards the window.

“Good night, Mr. Traian.”

He rolls his eyes. “Good night, Ion.” And out the window he goes.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any out of characterness. I haven't written and published fanfiction in ages. To be honest, I wanted to write something cute and wanted to try my hand at Hetalia, since Romania and Moldova have quickly become my two favorites.
> 
> Sorry if the formatting or anything looks weird, I'm only getting used to this.


End file.
